Changed
by souvenirs
Summary: You haven't missed anything. They always stay the same.' She whispers. It's at that moment that everything changes. --jonas macy.joe


**i. **

You're in kindergarten. The boys tug at your long black hair and the girls giggle about pink and glitter. It where you meet your best friend and soul mate, Stella Malone. Her pretty blond curls bounce when she walks over to you and offers you some crayons. It is at that moment that your life changes forever. Stella Malone becomes your best friend, your confidante, and everything you are not.

**ii.**

You're ten when you a new girl moves in next door. Your brothers and you are nervous as your mother makes you go over and say hi. A bright eyed blond girl in a color coordinated outfit answers the door and you stand there with a dumb expression on your face. Nick kicks you as he finally introduces the three of you. It is at that moment that you fall for Stella Malone. She's the first crush you ever have, but eventually the nagging at your chest turns into a dull throb in the pit of your stomach.

**iii.**

You're thirteen when Stella introduces you to the Lucas brothers. They're cute and funny and feel a bit of admiration and something a little like lust when they smile. The next day your dad leaves and you're pretty sure that life doesn't make sense anymore. Then Stella hands you a CD, it's the Lucas' demo and you listen to it. It is at that moment that you become their biggest fan. They become your comfort, your listeners, your everything in a weird way.

**iv.**

You're sixteen when you ask Stella out. She's taken aback and a little shell shocked but she accepts and you breath a sigh of relief. It's the day after your first official date with her when you walk to your locker and see an all too familiar flash of dark hair. You wait for the worst but instead, no sports equipment makes contact with your head and no girlish squeals are heard. Just a cheery threat, 'Break her heart I break that pretty little face of yours.' It's at that moment that Macy Misi evolves from crazed fan girl to Stella' best friend. Soon she morphs into her own person and you can't even remember when it happened.

**v.**

You're eighteen when Stella breaks up with him. You're not exactly sure what happened. After all, he is a Lucas brother. Nevertheless Stella breaks up with him and you end up on the phone with him as you search your iTunes library. You talk about mundane things before you tell him you have something for him. It's the summer before you head off to college and he does whatever it is he's going to do, and the summer air is thick as you walk to the old firehouse. The dew seeps through your flip-flops as you knock on the door. He answers as you shove a CD into his hand. 'You didn't break her heart, so there's no face breaking. See ya later.' You call over your shoulder as you walk back home. It's at that moment that you lose all interest in JONAS and gain interest in the Lucas brothers. Or at least one in particular.

**vi.**

You're twenty and come back home. Touring over. You want out, and your brothers want out too. Stella throws a 'welcome back party'. You feel your chest tighten at the thought of Macy being there. You kept that mix CD she gave you all those years ago. You listened to it, a melancholy mix of bands you never heard of and bands you loved. It was bizarre and surreal but completely Macy. The party is more like a dinner party with suits and dresses and pretentious conversation, nothing like Stella used to be but people change. You need to breath and you walk out in Stella's backyard. You see Macy lying there, staring at the sky in her dress. She doesn't say anything as you lie down beside her. 'I missed them.' You say. 'The stars, you don't get to see them all that often when you're constantly on the move.' You feel Macy's hand wrap around yours and look at her. Her gaze hasn't shifted from the sky. 'You haven't missed anything. They always stay the same.' She whispers. It's at that moment that everything changes.

**So I pretty much think that Macy//Joe are the most adorable thing on the face of this planet. Stella can go away. I realize this confusing, but the narratives are alternating between Macy and Joe. I wanted to get both point of views. I did this roman numeral thing before and I liked it, very organized but I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. The whole thing I guess. So please leave a review, I love reading them, they make my day (:**

**--DORA  
**


End file.
